Talk:Volturi confrontation/@comment-3217161-20110823071923/@comment-134.39.179.98-20140212181509
To Cullen's are HOT!!!, while I can certainly comprehend that there is a valuable insight that an individual can glean, as it is, that it is more beneficial to comply with the law than strive to perpetrate errors that would contradict it and confront the repercussions, the primary difficulty here is that the Volturi, unfortunately, are not benevolent to any extent as they would desire for their "subjects" assume, but are nothing more than conniving and malevolent tyrants that will utilize any methods that can conceive of to defeat their foes and accomplish any ambitions that they possess. Now, I can certainly comprehend that Irina had perpetrated a grievous error in notifying the Volturi that Renesmee was presumably an immortal child, but when Caius had condemned her to death, he was not attempting to avenge the Cullens for the predicament that they were situated within, but was attempting to instigate the brawl by prompting Tanya and Kate to confront them within combat. Yet, as much as individuals may claim that he was simply attempting to complete the obligations that his status imposed upon him, what they primarily do not perhaps strive to comprehend to any extent is that there are multiple errors that render such a claim, in my opinion, as insignificant. First and foremost is that the Volturi are not an entity that possesses the benevolent concern of attempting to benefit vampires, but is, in actuality, an organization of tyrants that yearns to oppress them and strives to retain their "superiority" by utilizing various methods such as condemning even individuals who had ideally complied with their "laws" to death simply to not only perhaps accumulate individuals who possessed talents that they consider as beneficial, but to perhaps resolve any "foes" that they may possess. The Volturi, to clarify precisely, are nothing more than oppressive hypocrites. Of course, individuals may attempt to vindicate them by clarifying that they are merely attempting to maintain the "laws" which are intended, presumably, to perpetuate the survival of vampires, but when you consider as to what their history suggests, such as intent of why they were forged, and of their demeanor during their confronation with the Cullen’s, and of what their primary objectives were, they may discover that every aspect of the Volturi that presumably indicates that they are benevolent is nothing more than a subtle and conniving ploy. Even their "laws," for all of their presumed benefits, are nothing more than ploys that they utilize simply to impose their oppressive will. As if that is insufficient to convince individuals, another aspect of the Volturi that may elude the majority is that if they were to delve underneath the surface, they would perhaps discover incidents where the Volturi have perpetrated those precise errors that contradict their “laws”, such as possessing immortal children which, if I recall correctly, occurred subsequent to when they first implemented the law that rendered possessing such a child as immoral. The inevitable discovery that an individual can assimilate is that the Volturi, as much as they would diligently strive to denounce such assumptions as inaccurate speculation that is intended to cultivate discontent and vindicate an individual’s attempts to depose of them and obtain the potency that they possess as their own, are precisely the very taint that they claim that they condemn and attempt to eradicate and that a certain attribute that the majority of tyrants possess is, unfortunately, this: the desire to enhance their status without any regard or concern for the repercussions that such ambitions may inflict upon other individuals and the resolve to utilize any methods, however immoral and detrimental they are to some extent, to achieve their objectives.